Secret Identity
by RyazumaLy
Summary: Gak bisa bikin summary, langsung baca aja dahh XD


**SECRET IDENTITY**

 **By :** **Yuufii-chan 3308**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary :**

Cairan-cairan merah ini bertebaran di lantai rumahku. Aku hanya terpaku bisu sambil menggigit jari telunjukku.

Entah apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana nasibku selanjutnya.

Mungkin aku yg selanjutnya dibunuh oleh(nya). Begitu tega, 'dia' membunuh ayahku dengan tidak segan-segan. Tega!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Secret Identity**

 **Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy©Animonsta Studio**

 **SI©** **Yuu-chanJirara IceThunder08**

 **Warn : typo everywhere, alurnya ngelantur,rate bisa berganti,**

 **No Hepta Element, No Yaoi/Yuri,dll**

 **So, enjoy reading and don't forget to review**

 **Chapter 1 : Hari Pertama Sekolah**

 **.**

 **.**

-Someone's POV-

Tak terasa hari sudah cerah. Burung-burung sudah berkicau. Matahari sudah menampakkan dirinya. Hari ini, aku akan bersekolah (lagi) di sekolah yang baru, karena aku pindah dari sekolah yang lama. Sungguh tak sabar-nya aku. Sekolahku yang sekarang adalah SMPN 01 Pulau Rintis. Hmm, aku akan punya teman baru.

-Author's POV-

Keadaan di kelas 7-1 ini sangat ribut, apalagi Api. Dia sejak tadi berkicau tak berhenti-henti. Entah kenapa.

"Heyy! Sekarang ada murid baru, ya?"

"Iyaaa, dia cewek. Kenapa,Fan? Pasti kau ingin jadikan dia gebetan kan?" balas Ying, yang disambung dengan pertanyaan usil.

"Hey! Enak saja kau berbicara, ini!"

"Eh, biasa dong,Fan. JustKidd, jangan diambil hati gitu dong."

"Kamu sih.."

"Hey sudahlah, kalian ini berdebat mulu. Nanti kujodohkan kalian, tau rasa." Ujar Halilintar.

"Heyy! Apa kau bilang? Ying akan dijodohkan dengan Taufan? Plis deh!" Fang naik darah.

"Cieee Fang cemburu yaa? Ngaku aja dehh..." balas Yaya.

.

.

.

"Okey, silahkan isi nama,ttl,asal sekolah, dan nama orang tuamu ya.." Bu Timmy menjelaskan apa yang harus diisi pada formulir.

"Baik,bu." Balas 'seseorang'

Beberapa menit kemudian~

"Oke, dah sayang. Belajar baik-baik yaa…" ucap ayah dan ibu perempuan itu.

"Dah ma, pa.." perempuan itu melambai ke arah kedua orang tuanya.

Perempuan itu pun beranjak pergi mengikuti Bu Timmy yang sudah melenggang lebih dulu.

Hingga sampailah di sebuah kelas yang terpampang jelas tulisan "KELAS VII-I"

"Waaaaaw.. keren sekali." Gumam perempuan itu.

"Duduk siap! Beri salam!" Halilintar selaku KM memberi perintah untuk menyambut guru yang datang.

"Selamat pagi, bu guru."

"Selamat pagi murid-murid. Kalian sudah tahu kita kedatangan seorang murid baru?" Tanya Bu Timmy dengan ramah

"TAHUU BUU!" balas semua murid dengan penuh semangat.

"Oke. Kamu boleh masuk dan perkenalkan diri."

Perempuan itu pun memasuki kelas, dan mulai memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Hai semua.. Perkenalkan nama saya Viona Stevanie Apriliana. Kalian bisa memanggilku Viona atau Vio. Saya pindahan dari Bandung. Semoga kita bisa berteman dengan baik,ya.." Ucap Viona memperkenalkan dirinya,

"Baiklah Viona, kau bisa duduk dengan Gempa, yang di bangku ketiga jajaran paling kiri itu."

"Baik, bu." Viona pun berjalan menuju bangku yang dimaksud Bu Timmy.

"Oke murid-murid silahkan kalian kenalan dulu dengan Viona, yaa.."

"IYAAA, BUU!"

"Hai Vio, kenalkan aku Halilintar panggil aja Hali."

"Aku Taufan, seleb instagram populer di kelas ini."

"WUUUU!" Taufan disorakin sekelas, dan Taufan langsung nyengir.

"Hei, aku Gempa. Salken.."

"Kalau aku Api, calon ketua OSIS di SMP ini.."

"Ehh. Jangan sok deh, Pi!" balas Hali.

"Kalau aku Air."

"Singkat banget, kalau aku Ying. Rival ujian si Yaya :v"

"Hey! Enak saja kau. Eh, aku Yaya. Rival ujian si Ying:v"

"Hehehe.. kalau aku Gopal.. Aku.." ucapan Gopal terpotong.

"Yang paling banyak ngutang di kantin." Ledek Fang dan Gopal hanya mencibir Fang.

"Oh,ya, aku Fang. Rival nya si Hali."

"Hey! Apa maksudmu itu, hah?!"

"UUUU.. Ketua Kelas marah, uuuu.."

"Kugorok kau, tau rasa!" ancam Hali.

"Hehehe.. senang berteman dengan kalian ."

.

.

.

Pelajaran pun berakhir. Semua murid bersiap untuk pulang ke alam masing-masing /authorDitembakMati/ eh ralat- ke rumah masing-masing.

"Hei, Vio. Kau mau pulang bersama kami?" Tanya Hali kepada Vio.

"Hmm, kalian keberatan tidak, kalau aku pulang dengan kalian."

"Oh, tentu saja tidak!" balas Api dengan semangat.

"Oke, baiklah. Aku ikut kalian, yaa."

"Yeee gitu dong!" teriak Gopal.

Selagi di perjalanan, mereka asyik berbincang-bincang sambil bercanda ria.

"Eh,Vi.. kau tinggal dimana?" Tanya Yaya

"Hmm, aku tinggal di Blok sana, yang ada belokan itu." Balas Viona.

Yaya hanya ber-oh ria.

.

.

.

- **To Be Continue** -

.

.

.

 **A/N : Okey! Saya adalah author baru di FFN, Penname saya Yuufii-chan 3308, sekarang saya bawa ff yang terinspirasi saat dengerin cerita temen yang mau dibunuh kakaknya di mimpinya, and terlintaslah ide gaje bin aneh ini XD.**

 **Gimana? Gaje? Aneh? Dan lain-lain** **dahh! O, ya. Misterinya belum muncul yaa..**

 **Sampai jumpa di chap depaaannn~~**

 **Bocoran judul chapter 2 : Keanehan Pun Terjadi. Yuhuuu tunggu chap selanjutnya, eakk! Don't forget to Review, readers!**


End file.
